


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by Kdin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Electricity, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdin/pseuds/Kdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Trying to get him off of him, Steve groans soundly but no sooner the red man pulls out a revolver from his thick belt and aims at Tony. “Don’t fucking move or you’ll see brains,” he hisses. Steve’s jaw clenches stiff and his throat lets go off a whimper.  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

His eyelids are heavy but he opens his eyes anyway, slowly adjusting to the light surrounding him he winces when his nerves go back to consciousness and send unending signals of excruciating pain to his brain.

Tony has no time to process anything; first thing he sees? Steve is lying face down, his limbs trembling, his dark blue suit dirtied and a man with a stupid red costume is kicking his head like a football. The genius’ eyes widen at the scene before him, his whole body instinctively tries to move and just then he realizes he’s sitting on the ground and his wrists are chained behind his back around a metallic pole. He grunts helplessly as a response to Steve’s soft cry.

“Well, good mor ** _ning_**!” The man in the red, tight suit turns around; he is wearing a mask with two black and white circles as eyes and somehow is disgustingly huge smile is shown through the red fabric.

“Tony―!” Steve shouts from where he is, trying desperately to stand up and run to him.

“QUIET!” The man barks and in a fast move he’s above Steve, punching his face to no end.

“Steve!” Tony tussles with his chains badly, shifting his legs as if he was about to stand up.

The masked man turns his head again and chuckles softly, sitting back on Steve’s stomach and placing the heel of his foot on Steve’s throat and his toe on his chin. He rests some of his weight there.

Trying to get him off of him, Steve groans soundly but no sooner the red man pulls out a revolver from his thick belt and aims at Tony. “Don’t fucking move or you’ll see brains,” he hisses. Steve’s jaw clenches stiff and his throat lets go off a whimper.

“Who are you…?” Tony’s been in situations like this before but never with Steve involved in them. He tries to deal with the psycho easy, at least for now.

“See? This is what I’m talking about. Shit, no ** _body ever knows who I am_**!” Tony stares at him. “Deadpool. The name is Deadpool, _fucksake_.”

“What do you want?”

Deadpool swings the gun with one finger and his body language says <<I’m thinking, I’m thinking>> “A fight.” He abruptly changes his position and kicks Steve’s jaw before putting the revolver back in his belt and standing up.

“Now. You may get up, apple-pie;”

Steve sees a chance, while on his feet he runs towards Deadpool and throws a ponderous punch to his face. The man takes it and laughs like a maniac. Steve takes him to the ground, where he kicks his abdomen merciless. Deadpool scoffs.

Next thing Steve knows Deadpool is on top of him and he is being strangled, his throat feels like it might break in any second. But then he stops, and pulls Steve’s shoulders to himself so he sits up. Deadpool crashes his head to Steve’s, forehead hits nose.

Tony keeps shifting in his place, seeing Steve tortured like that blocked the one good functions of Tony’s brain.

“I’ve been dragging you around for like an hour and all you have is a bloody nose.” Deadpool pushes Steve away from him. “I have to admit, I’m impressed.”

Steve catches his breath a few times until his esophagus stop hurting. He turns to his side and kneels, one hand resting on the floor; he starts coughing and blood is splattered, expelled from his lungs.

“Oh. Seems like I spoke too soon.” Deadpool shrugs. He walks somewhere behind Tony, so he can’t see what he’s doing.

“Steve? Listen. We’ll get out of here. You hear me?” Tony seriously does not know what he’s doing but something in his gut takes those words out. He bits down his lip. Steve turns his head and nods, his expression is dreadful.

Tony begins with simple tasks; he takes a first good look to his surroundings. It looks like a military field, it’s getting dark. He doesn’t remember how they got there but he felt a streak of blood on his temple, he was pretty sure his left ankle was broken and he suspected his right shoulder was dislocated. Then Steve stood up sharply and made Tony lose any kind of concentration.

Deadpool was running towards him and this time he was holding two large katanas.

“STEVE!”

The super soldier grabbed the sword so he could have time to trip the man into the ground. Tony’s brain recovered its normality, at least for a moment, he wondered if a concussion was causing him that. He kept making conclusions as to how they have got there and how he could escape the chains while he watched Steve fight off the psychotic guy skillfully, dodging the mortal impacts, He was doing some moves Tony had never seen, ones that involved Steve making somersaults. The katanas sure ripped Steve’s skin, some cuts were pretty severe, cloth was torn apart and first came bare skin, second massive streams of blood. The sight was disturbing and every cry and grunt was more.  

There is no way Tony can keep watching; he shuts his eyes and lifts his head, hitting himself with the metallic pole. Tears begin falling ceaselessly down the mechanic’s cheeks; he fights his restraints for the nth time since he woke up, he screams and screeches because the only person he loves this way is being killed in front of him.

There’s a new alarming noise silence and grunts, grunts, grunts. Tony’s eyes fly open; a blurry Deadpool is straddling his love.

“ ** _Stop it, you monster!”_** The genius yells, outrageous. “ ** _You will regret this day! For the rest of your life!_** ”

While Tony is screaming the living shit out of his lungs Deadpool manages to control Steve beneath him, placing his swords as restrains against his wrists above his head. Steve bleeds again and then remains still, for not mentioning his shuddering muscles.

“Shh…” The psycho lifts one hand to his face, “You fight good, _blondie_. You do.” He peels off his masked chin, revealing scarred tissue, deformed to its last inch. “Now you are such a turn on,” he chuckles like a kid. “Are we making your boyfriend uncomfortable yet?” Deadpool leans in slowly, smirking like a fucking Casanova; Steve winces and turns his head to his side. “Don’t be shy, kitten…” Deadpool leans even further against Steve’s face, stops, grins, and bites his cheek softly.

Tony closes his eyes again, assuming a similar position to Steve’s.

“ _Damn gurl, you fine!”_ Deadpool laugh is like a teenager’s; throaty and fluent and damn if he wasn’t a sick bastard even adorable.

And then he bites harder.

Steve grows sick of that shit and kicks the intruder off of him, the move is rushed and performed badly; the result is Steve’s wrists with deep cuts and Deadpool kissing the ground, he giggles and spits the dirt.

Tony and Steve make eye contact and they communicate with skill; Tony points to Deadpool’s belt with a glance and nods slightly.

Steve reaches for Deadpool’s gun, aims to his head and pulls the trigger in less than three seconds. The shot echoes on the field and behind comes silence. Blood is slowly spilling from the man’s head, his body lies face down and finally immobile.

The gun falls too, and Steve runs as fast as he can to his love, Tony smiles at him and Steve smiles back despite how terribly hurt they look, especially the blond.

Tony can’t stop shedding tears, he fears for too many things now but they’ll finally find their way back home, whether if Tony has to carry Steve all the way back to civilization with a broken ankle or if SHIELD is very close to finding them, he himself, will be responsible for Steve’s well-being. He would never forgive himself for letting him die on his arms, _not the death of another loved one, please no more._

Steve falls to his knees next to Tony, _his body is made shreds._ He uses maybe his last drop of energy to break the chains as he groans and sweats and bleeds. The mechanic can’t understand how he’s still conscious but there’s no better time to be grateful to Erskine.

“It’s alright, Tony…” he smiles weakly and keeps struggling with the chain breaking.

 

“ ** _CLAUSTERFUCK!_** ” yells an enthusiastic voice from… Deadpool’s place.

Steve and Tony freeze.

 _No_.

Deadpool sits up, _there’s a fucking hole in his skull,_ but that doesn’t seem to matter, he stands up angrier than ever and takes out another revolver from his belt. “Well that was one good shoot!”

Neither Steve or Tony knows how to react; impression is one good hitter, too. Deadpool shoots with either amazing or awful aim to Steve’s thigh and makes him back off of Tony, and howl in pain on the ground again, _of course_.

“If you want to play bad, **_its fine!_** ” Deadpool walks towards them like Jesus on water. “But you are not ready for games like this…” He sits next to Steve and caresses his forehead, wiping off the blood on his pale skin. ”See? You are about to pass out, you never listen.”

Tony mouths Steve’s name when the soldier indeed falls into unconsciousness; _he can’t be dead. No. Not now. Not like this._ Tony swallows his tears and rests his head on the metallic pole he’s attached to.

Deadpool sighs, carefully placing Steve’s head on the ground, his expression is tranquil, no muscles clenching, he’s only sleeping. The man in red disappears somewhere Tony can’t see. He’s exhausted, he’s exhausted of having to suffer because he loves someone, he’s exhausted because the one good thing he has is vanishing in front of him. He takes a deep breath and realizes what the worst feeling is like. He feels like he’s dying; there’s a heavy weight on his chest just like that the first time he woke up connected to a car’s battery; he wishes he could move a few inches more so the last thing he did was kiss Steve’s forehead but he can only stare at his bruised body.

Suddenly there’s a bag aggressively covering his head, but Tony gives in; he’s sure he passed out at some moment, he felt Deadpool moving his body like a doll but he couldn’t fight back. There was just darkness for a while.

 

 

The blond feels a funny sensation through his upper arm and down the tip of his fingers. He blinks a few times, his eyes slowly adjusting to the intense lightning of a 150 watts light bulb right above him. He is very aware of his body as he returns to consciousness; he can feel the nerves on muscles sending never-ending signals of pain to his brain. Steve whimpers trying to sit up and just realizing he is strapped to a metallic table. Desperation wakes the rest of him. He struggles with the restraints but he’s too weak.

He was scared to death by now. Many people would believe his nerves are made of steel and that there’s nothing that put him down but they don’t know anything. He wishes he could save them, he wishes he could stay alive a little more and just not die like this, not in front of Tony. Steve breathes in and scans the brick walls around him, everything looks blurry.

Too soon, a red mask with a grinning face behind appears just a few inches away from Steve’s nose. Steve flinches while Deadpool giggles.

“ ** _Good morning, hot stuff!_** ” The man in red shouts with too much enthusiasm and makes Steve’s head hurt.

“What do you want…?” The soldier manages to pronounce, he notices there’s blood in his mouth.

“I want you to stay still, angel-puss.” Deadpool pouts teasingly at his victim.

Steve’s heart starts racing, he’s not aware but he’s mumbling Tony’s name for help. Deadpool blindfolds him with a piece of cloth that smells like piss. Deadpool unzips the blond’s commander suit, uncovering a small part of his chest. Steve knows what happens next.

This time the sensation isn’t funny, it stings. A metallic tip makes contact with his collarbones, he feels his freaking bone absorbing the electricity and trembling due the shock. Steve growls deeply and bites down his lower lip.

Deadpool leans in and plants a strong kiss on Steve’s forehead and pokes his ribs with the electroshock prod at the same time. Steve is about to sob hysterically.

Tony wakes up, coughing and with overpowering tremors. The same chains he had before are around his wrists but the metallic pole is gone; his back is against a brick wall. Once again, Steve is being tortured in front of him. The mechanic grunts audibly at his helplessness, he sees Deadpool leaning over Steve, setting aside his boyfriend’s pants a bit to reveal hipbone just to apply the tip of an electric cattle prod against it.

Steve screams this time.

Tony is unable to articulate any word but he’s blaring and grumbling to the top of his lungs. His wrists are flailing and he kicks the air in an attempt to get on his feet.

Deadpool turns to Tony shaking the electric shock prod in the air “ ** _Shut up or I’ll shove this up his ass!_** ” he howls.

There’s a short moment of silence.

Tony grunts and tenses his chains and then he notices they are looser than before. The effort Steve made earlier had worked; the shackles weren’t placed tightly like they used to. Tony sits back.

The man in red is back torturing his hostage; he stamps the bronze tip of his big stick on Steve’s abdomen, above his navel and he keeps it there while he caresses his cheek with his thumb. “ _Atta boy_ …”

Steve turns his head away from the psycho’s touch; his eyes are shut tight behind the covering and his whole body aching in pain. Deadpool hushes him like a baby. One minute with the electroshock directly to his stomach and Steve already wants to resort to vomiting spasms.

The brunet arranges his tangled thoughts and connects the pulse rifle that’s lying in front of him with the fact that he can unbind himself.

He bites his lower lip and dislocates his left wrist to be able to slide the chains off him, all very quietly, even when the blond’s cries cover him up. Tony stands up ignoring all pain and demand from his body; he grabs the pistol and shoots Deadpool in the back of the head. The electric shock prod finally breaks the contact with Steve’s skin and falls to the ground along with Deadpool’s temporal corpse.

The air smells burnt.

Tony makes his way to his lover, stumbling and fixing his own wrist. Steve is breathing heavily to the idea of being liberated. The mechanic throws away the cloth blindfolding him and reveals glassy and blood-injected blue eyes. 

“We have to get out of here now,” Tony mumbles as he releases Steve from the table, rapidly putting an arm around his own shoulders and helping him stand up, trying his best to forget his ankle is still broken.

Steve’s relief is enormous, his panting breaths increasing as he begins walking again. “Thank you,” he figures out and mumbles to Tony’s ear as they stumble their way outside the torture room.

“It’s okay…,” Tony is so glad that his partner is talking, that’s a good signal, isn’t it? The halls that apparently lead to the exit are empty and dark and humid, a smell of wet clay hits them, and it’s preferable than the one of burnt skin and gunpowder. “It’s okay.”

The military field shows up again, and further there is thick amount of old trees; Tony wishes he could carry Steve bride style and get the hell out of there, he feels somebody is stepping on their ankles. Tony’s broken ankle can’t take it anymore; they both lose their support and fall into the floor, slowly becoming a knot orb of bloody limps. They pant together as it seems impossible to get up again. Tony tries to get hold of something that isn’t there and he feels like he’s giving in to subjugation.

“You don’t deserve this…” Tony breathes his hand is clumsily placed upon Steve’s cheek. “I am so sorry, Steve, I really am.”

Steve ignores him completely and instead wails as he drags Tony’s arm around his shoulders, they’re miraculously on their feet again. They lurch and keep on it and the woods seem further and further in every step they manage.

They get there and trip again when the shades of the trees can hide them. Steve can tell Tony’s losing his mind, he shivers and cries and tries to formulate words but nothing comes out. Steve hushes him gently, for their own good; he places his injured limbs in a comfortable position. He covers Tony’s mouth with one hand and keeps shushing him quiet.

“I’ll carry you,” He speaks softly and looks around for any sign of red. “Baby steps, ‘kay?”

Tony nods and wants to tell Steve how wonderful he is, he wants to thank him for not giving up on him and he hates himself for not being aware of that unless he’s dying.

Steve’s eyes widen at the sight of the quinjet on the starry night, a huge weight on his back just vanishes and he can breathe again. Natasha lands on the military field.

“They…,” Tony sees it too, which is also a good sign.

“They found us.” Steve sighs in pain, he distinguishes Clint and the Medical wing running towards them and he can finally give up on staying awake; he falls on Tony’s body, he is certain, and there it feels like nobody can hurt him like that again.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
